Unova Adventures
by Lavacorn430
Summary: Lillian Emerald's journey is just beginning when she teams up with Ella Hazel,Ceantrace Aqua,and Jacin Celab. buts it not that easy to travel when you have to hide a top secret weapon and run from crazy and evil scientists,plus those team plasma freaks. i do not own pokemon -mild swearing -mild violence
1. Chapter 1 (the adventure begins)

**UNOVA ADVENTURES**

Chapter 1

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *SMASH* "oh no I smashed another clock"i said

"Lillian get down here now"my mom shouted"I'm not gonna call again"

I rushed to get dressed and before I went down stairs I stopped and looked in my mirror.

I'm of ordinary height for a 10 year old girl with short red hair that stops about my chin,sky blue eyes,and pale unblemished skin., I wear a blue long sleeve shirt and a pokeball picture on it with a short sleeve denim vest and relatively loose jeans with white socks and red sneakers. After getting dressed I ran down stairs to a not not very happy mom.

"here take this"my mom said,handing me a lunch box"was that the sound of you breaking another clock?"

"bye mom"i said,running off. I raced towards the professors lab,i looked through the box my mom gave me,apple,cold pancakes,and orange juice,then i stepped on a purple tail.

"lieperd!"a pokemon hissed at me

"LILPUP"a huge pack of pokemon started chasing the Liperd and then knocked into a cart that was filled with cabbages

"ahh!my cabbages!"a man yelled

I had no time to see why a man was shouting about his vegetables,then I bump into something purple

"hey watch where your going"a girl said to me,she had long brown hair up in messy buns,emerald green eyes,and was wearing a purple kamodo

"sorry"i mumbled,i continued to the lab,but the girl I knocked into was following me. I ran to the lab as fast as I could,i got to the door and swung it open

"hey watch it,i have work over here!"a man shouted,picking up papers from the floor

"oh Lilly you made it just in time"the professor said to me

"Professor Juniper we made it!"the girl that I bumped into said

"hello Ella,now where is Cece?"

"here!"a girl with long blond hair,hazel eyes,with a red shirt and a purple skirt said

"now that your all here,you'll choose your pokemon,Lilly you first"the professor pointed at a table with three pokeballs"we have snivy the grass pokemon,tepig the fire pokemon,and oshawott the water pokemon"

"I'll take the snivy"i said,I've always liked grass pokemon

"I'll take oshawott"Ella said

"I'll take tepig"Cece said

we all grabbed the pokeballs

"Hey Aunt Juniper I'm here!"a boy called from behind us,he had orange hair,gold eyes,and was wearing a green t-shirt and blue shorts

"oh Jacin your here"the professor said,smiling

"where's my pokemon?"Jacin looked around the lab

"i have a special one for you,it was mine when I was a pokemon trainer"she handed him a pokeball"charmander I choose you!"a small orange fire pokemon came out of the ball,it had a fire at the end of its tail,claws on its fingers,and on its feet.

"cool!"Jacin said,he picked up the pokemon and hugged it"ow! He burned me!"he said dropping the pokemon. He looked at us and smiled

"Jacin this is Ella,Lilly,and Cece"

"hey Aunt Juniper,a blond a Burnett and a red head..."

the professor glared at him and he stopped

"i have a new item I've been working on"the professor said"its called pokegoggles,they are like a pokedex but you can say the name of the pokemon and it will show you all the data it knows. I would like you four to test this and collect data on your journey"

"sure professor"i said,as I turned to leave

"wait Lilly"the professor looked at me"it would be better if you had some companions"she said pointing at the rest of the ten year olds,i thought for a minute.

"why don't all of you come with me?"i asked them

"why not?"Ella said,turning to the others

"that's not to bad an idea"Cece said

"eww...me surrounded by girls,i don't want cooties"Jacin said,grossed out

"Jacin,don't be rude"the professor said sternly

"fine I'll go"he said with his arms crossed

we headed out of the lab and to the pokemon gym

"Ella you wanna fight him first?"i asked

"yes,I'll be right back"she said while heading towards the gym

we all waited outside for her to come back with a badge,we fought with our pokemon,,talked,and planned a strategy to defeat the gym leader

"I'm back"Ella said smiling,and showing a purple and gold rectangular badge"he uses normal type pokemon"she said

they fought him one after another till it was my turn,i walked though the door.

"a school?"i said,looking around,i put on my poke-goggles

"i challenge you!" a blond haired girl said to me

"i choose you Snivy!"

"i choose you Lillipup!"

"_foe school girl Areana sent out Lillipup" _a robotic voice said"_the foe's Lillipup used tackle"_

"Snivy use vine whip!"i said

"_the foe's Lillipup used tail whip"_"my poke-goggles said

"Snivy use vine whip"

"_foe's Lillipup has fainted"_

"your strong"Areana said to me

"thanks"i replied,running off

"wait you get 200 winning money"she handed me a bag of money and left,i continued to the gym leader,i sneak past the last challenger,and there is the gym leader

"i challenge you!"i said

"i am Charen the gym leader"he said

"okay lets battle!"

"_gym leader Charen sent out herdier"_

"i choose you Snivy!"

"_the foe's Herdier used quick attack"_

"Snivy use razor leaf!"

"_the foe's Herdier used false swipe"_

"Snivy use protect!"

"_the foe's Herdier used tackle"_

"Snivy use magical leaf!"

"_the foe's pokemon has fainted"_

"you are fit to have my gyms badge"Charen said,handing me a badge like Ella's

"_all pokemon level 20 or under will listen to you"_

I headed out of the gym

"i got the badge!"i shouted,smiling]

"i have an idea"Jacin said "we should race to Flossesy and capture pokemon along the way!

"sure"we all said together

"3...2...1...GO!"he shouted,everyone started running into pokemon and capturing and racing...but I saw something in the grass. I bent down to see what it was.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2 (the mystery pokemon)

**UNOVA ADVENTURES**

Chapter 2

I approached the,a pokemon limped out,it was siilver and had nine tails with a symbol of water,fire,grass,electric,dark,physic,ice,normal,and fairy

"_unknown pokemon that resembles a Eevee and nine tails with the symbol of most types of pokemon on each tail"_the poke-goggles said"_specie:? type:? level:30. Moves:? weight:? height:? gender:? HP:20/80"_

"oh no it's injured!"i exclaimed"Ella?!Cece?!Jacin?!"

no one came,i reached to pick up the pokemon but it started running

"Snivy I choose you!"i shouted"use false swipe!"

the pokemon fell

"pokeball go!" I threw the ball at the pokemon

"_you have caught the unknown pokemon,would you like to name it?"_

"i will name you Luna"i said"i need to find potions or a doctor!"i took off my poke-goggles and put them in my bag

"i challenge you!"a little boy said from behind me

"but I have to go!"i said

"after you fight me!"

"i choose you Snivy!"

"i choose you Rattatat!"

"Snivy use vine whip!"

"hey I'm not ready!"

"i need to get to Flossosy!"i said sternly"Snivy finish him off with vine whip!"

"hey I didn't use one single move!"

"well you have to pay me"i demanded,holding my hand out

"i don't have any money..but I have potions!"he said

"I'll take as many as you will give me"

he handed me 5 potions

"thank you"i said as he ran off

I used the potions on the pokemon

"i choose you luna!"i said

the silver pokemon came out but it looked very mad,it jumped at me but snivy blocked the move with protect

"go back to your pokeballs you two"i comanded. I headed toward Flossosy where my friends were waiting for me

"what took you so long?"they asked me

I told them about the little boy that fought me but I kept Luna secret

"how many pokemon did you catch?"Ella asked me

"none"i lied

"i caught a Lillipup!"Cece said

"i caught a Rattatat"Jacin said

"and I caught a Lieperd"Ella said with no enthusiasm at all

I'm starting to think that Ella might be the most depressing one of this group

"hey Cece!"Jacin said"oky so a kid is getting kidnapped and she tells the kidnapper'wait I need pepper!" then the kidnapper asks why and the kid says'because I'm being aSALTed!"

the two of them started laughing

"that was the worst joke I've ever heard"Ella said

yep she is definitely the most depressing of us all.

*ring* *ring*

"huh?"i looked though my bag for the noise"i found it"

"hey Lilly"y mom said"this is the pokecell I got you,i have package for you at the pokemart"

then she hung up

""we should go to the pokemart then"Jacin said

"HEY YOU THERE STOP!"men shouted at me"ITS COMING FROM THAT GIRL!"

"ahhh!"i yelled as they pushed me over

"where is the eevee?"they asked sternly

"i don't know what your talking about!"i said standing up

"search her bag!"a man with gold hair and blue eyes commanded the rest of the people

"what do you think your doing"Ella said,standing in front of me

"she has government property!"he said

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3 (unexpected)

Unova Adventures

chapter 3

"i don't believe that"Ella said"she is to weak to do that"

I glared at her

"then let me search her bag"the man said

"Karter shes a little girl"one of them said

"shut up Jack!"Karter said

he snatched my bag

"give it back to her!"Jacin commanded

"why should I?"Karter said mockingly

"give it back you old man"Cece demanded

"men take care of these kids"he said as he walked away with my bag

"what do you want with my bag?!"i said

"we'll beat you"Jacin said

"guys stall them I have an idea"i whispered to them

I still had my pokecell in my hand,i typed 911 and told them what was happening

"hey she's got a phone get it!"they chased me,i ran as fast as I could but I stopped when I heard a pokemon crying.

"EEVEE!"a heard karter say"we got the pokemon lets go"

they started running west. Oh good the police arrived

"stop right there!"they said to the people that stole my bag"hand over the bag and the pokemon!"

they handed over the bag but Karter held my Silver pokemon tight

"sorry sir but we are government agents"Karter said"this girl stole our test subject"

the police did not seem to believe him one bit

"may I see your ID?"the police asked

"why?!"Karter demanded

one of the police got off their vehicle and took Luna from him,then handed her to me,i hugged Luna so tight...maybe to tight

"thank you so much officer"i said

"wait"Jacin said"you said you didn't catch any pokemon!"

"well..."i said

"why did you lie?"Cece asked

"what pokemon did you get?"Ella asked

"i choose you Luna!"i shouted

the silver pokemon came out

"Luna are you okay?"i asked it

it looked at me with sad eyes,i picked it up and cradled it in my arms

"what is that?"Cece asked

"i don't now"i said

"it looks mutated"Ella said

"lets call Professor Juniper"Cece said

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4 (sapphire and ruby)

Unova Adventures

Chapter 4

*ring* *ring*my pokecell rang

"hello Lily"Professor Juniper said though the pokecell

"professor we have some news"i said

"and what would that be?"

I held Luna up to the camera

"what is this?"i asked

"Lilly where did you get that?!"she exclaimed

"i found it injured in the tall grass"

the professor looked angry

"you should have left it there!"she yelled"now people are gonna be after you!"

"well..."Cece said

"we were already tracked down by people"i said

"what is this pokemon,professor?"Ella asked

"it doesn't matter! that is government property"Juniper said seriously

"what are they gonna use it for?"i asked

"that is none of your concern"she said"but you must give it to me"

"as far as I know,this is my pokemon"i said as I hung up the pokecell

"I'm thinking its a nine tailed Eevee"Jacin said

"but what do the markings mean?"Cece said"maybe if we touch one of them it will do something!"

"like what bite you?"Ella said

I poked Luna's water symbol on her tail,nothing happened

"well aunt Juniper is not happy"Jacin said sadly

"we better take this to a pokemon expert that won't take it from me"i said. Wait my dad is a pokemon master and expert!"guys we need to find my dad"

"what is his name?"Cece asked

"Kyoko"i replied

"that name sounds familiar"

"Cece,my dad is a pokemon researcher"

"i think aunt Juniper mentioned him before"Jacin said

"i really don't care at all"Ella said

I glared at her but she didn't seem to notice or she was ignoring me.

"where is he?"Cece asked

"hes traveling the Unova region to"i said"i think hes in Nimbasa city"

"we better get moving then"

"where are we?"Jacin asked

"Flossesy"Ella replied"you have a map,use it dummy"

this time I wasn't the only one glaring at her,we walked to the Pokemon-center to heal our Pokemon

wait...what if they try to take Luna away i thought I might have to buy medicine instead...

I looked though my bag and only found $200,that was not enough for Luna.

"how about we head to the gym"Jacin said

what will I do with Luna,she doesn't listen to me and people are after her.

"you idiot!"Ella shouted at Jacin"there is no gym here!"

he looked around,he walked all around the town looking...till Ella flicked him.

"owwww"he said

"Lilly you okay?"Cece said,startling me

I jumped from surprise,i had completely forgot that they were here.

"uh...I'm just thinking about some stuff..."i replied

Cece looked worried,i looked over at Jacin and Ella

"why are you such a idiot!?"Ella shouted

"i am not!"Jacin shouted back

they continued to fight for a while,insulting each other

"it's almost night where are we gonna stay?"i asked

Ella's fist was about a inch from Jacin's scared face,she backed off

"yeah we should"she said glaring at Jacin,as if saying 'next time I'll get you for sure'.

We decided to try to find a hotel or something similar,then it started raining.

"are you Lillian Emerald?"a hooded person said,running towards us

"yes..."i replied

"your mom sent me"the person said,handing everyone umbrellas

"thanks"we said,i didn't know this person so I decided to call my mom to make sure

*ring* *ring*

"hello Lily"my mom said

"did you send someone to help us?"i asked

"yes Lilly,is she there yet?"

"yes,thanks mom"i hung up

"what is your name?"Ella asked the girl

"i am Sapphire Indigo"she said,taking off her hood. She had dark blue hair in ponytails,light blue eyes,and was wearing a school uniform."your mom would like you to stay at my house tonight"

we followed her to a small beige house.

"Sapphire,your back"a red headed girl said,her gold eyes stared at me...it was creepy"and you brought Emerald"

Emerald? Was she talking about me?

"yes Ruby,we need to assign them all rooms"Sapphire said

Ruby looked at Cece,Ella,and Jacin"a boy..."she said

Jacin looked scared,i could tell he was afraid of another girl inflicting damage to him

"yes ruby"Sapphire said,sighing

"WHAT IS A BOY DOING IN MY HOUSE?!"Ruby shouted

"he is Emerald's companion"

"WHY A BOY OF EVERYTHING?!"she shouted louder

"he's ten and weak,you have nothing to worry about"Ella said

Sapphire looked at Jacin,his face turned red in anger

"I'll show them to their rooms"Sapphire said,trying to calm Ruby down

she lead us up a flight stairs and showed each of us to different rooms that had beds, a closet,and a dresser.

"how long are we staying here?"Cece asked

"till you are ready to leave"Sapphire said"or till Ruby loses it"

I saw ruby coming towards my room"some of my friends and rivals are coming over tomorrow so be quite and keep that boy away from me"she demanded

Sapphire and Cece sighed

"okay Ruby"i replied,annoyed

I closed my door and started going though my bag. I pulled out my breakfast from this morning

"you've gotta be kidding me"i said to myself,i pulled out pieces of paper that had cheesy writing on it

"when did you have time for this mom"it said things like 'look at the moon and I'll be looking at it to'

I sighed,if Jacin or Ella saw this they'd tease me like crazy. I put them back in my bag and pulled out a new change of clothes,i went to go get dressed.

I looked in a mirror that was by the closet. I wore a gold shirt with blue shorts

"i choose you Luna"i said holding out her pokeball,the silver pokemon came out"hi Luna"

the pokemon just looked away,she had really pink cheeks...was she embarrassed? Maybe about crying at the attack.

"Luna why do you ignore humans?"i asked,knowing that she would just turn away...and she did"Luna can you try to tell me?"

she started walking towards the door

I grabbed her tail with out thinking and then she bit me,blood came though

"ow"i said,getting the bandages from my bag. Luna went back to the poke-ball and back into it

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5 (ella help me!)

Unova Adventures

Chapter Five

I bandaged up my wound and put Luna's pokeball in my bag.

*knock* I looked at the clock by my bed,why would someone be knocking on my door at 10:00

"who is it?"i asked suspiciously,no one answered"Jacin if this is some joke

I swear I'll-"i stopped I saw though the crack under my door black dress shoes...

Jacin only wears crocks...who is that I thought that it might be him playing a trick on me,i opened the door.

But it wasn't Jacin,it was a tall pale man,wait that's the man that tried to take Luna away.

I slammed the door on Karter,locked my door,and hid my bag under a loose plank under my bed that I had found.

"open the door you little brat"he said quietly

what should I do...call for help? I looked at my poke-cell,i grabbed it,hit the power button but it didn't work. I hit it harder.

"we took down the phone lines,we don't fall for the same trick twice"he said though the door

should I call for Ella,Cece,or Jacin? I was lost,i couldn't think of what to do...my mind was going blank.

"i choose you Emerald"i said quietly,holding out the pokeball. A green snake like pokemon came out.

"Emerald were in danger"i told her

"Snivy"it said,giving me a thumbs up as if saying yes.

But then my door opened,Karter stood in the door frame with a key in his hand

"okay now hand over the experiment"he said"or be taken with it"

"no I'm not letting you have Luna!"i told him

he held a brown bag,was he was gonna kidnap me?

"ELLA!"i shouted,i heard something hit Karter"Ella?"

Emerald stood in front of me with vines coming out of her

"stupid pokemon"Karter said

"where is Ella?"i asked

"we used sleeping powder on them,isn't it obvious?"he said matter factually

"that explains it"i mumbled to my self"Emerald use vine whip!

Karter sent out a green and blue pokemon

"Bulbasaur"it said

"test B use poisen sting!"Karter said

"Emerald hold him off for a bit!"

"Sni,Snivy"Emerald said

I ran out of the room towards Ella's room and opened the door

"get back her you pest!"Karter shouted at me

"Ella get up"i said,shaking her"Ella I need you!"

she rolled over,again and again I shook her,and again she rolled over,this time off the bed

"ow"she said

"Ella that creepy pale guy is here!"

"who?"she asked,sleepily

"that guy named Karter"i said,trying to wake her up

"Karter...?"she said"that jerk!?"she said getting up,we gathered her pokemon and went to my room.

"you stupid green snake!"Karter was shouting at Emerald

"Snivy"Emerald said,mockingly

"Test B use flame wing!"

"Emerald watch out"i shouted

wait that is a fire type move,and a grass type pokemon is using it?

"what did you do to that bulbasaur?!"Ella demanded

"its a test pokemon"he said smiling"we scientist tested on it"

Ella's face was red with anger

"Emerald finish him off with magical leaf!"i said

Emerald jumped into the air and pointy leafs came from her body,they hit bulbasaur

"_foe's pokemon has fainted,you have gained 406 exp Emerald and stats are going up by 3 points" _a robotic voice said,i had forgotten about the poke-goggles

"good job Emerald"i said giving her a thumbs up

"Snivy!"she said jumping into my arms

"what are we gonna do with the body?"Ella asked,kicking Karter

"it's not like we killed him!"i said,i saw lights go on and my companions coming towards my room

"what happened in here?"Jacin said

"wow your rooms a mess"Cece pointed out

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HOUSE?!"Ruby yelled coming into my room"WHY IS THERE A DEAD MAN ON MY FLOOR?!"

"hes not dead"Ella said"we beat him up for trying to steal Lillian's pokemon"

"Ruby what is wrong now?"Sapphire said,yawning

"it's 10:30 guys be quite"Jacin said

"he was stealing stuff you little..."Ella said,giving Jacin a painful noogie from the looks of it

End chapter


	6. Chapter 6 (the party)

I woke up to shouting,no doubt it was Ella and Jacin,what makes Ella hate him so much?

"Emerald come down stairs"a soft voice said

"why?"i asked

"Ruby wants you to meet her friends"Sapphire said

"why me?"i said,i wanted to sleep...

"get dressed and get down there"

"fine"i gave in, she left the room and I looked though my bag and found a few more changes of clothes, I took a red denim short sleeve vest and a gold shirt that had a master ball on it,jeans,white and blue sneakers,and a bracelet that had all the different kinds of pokeballs on it.

I went down the stairs slowly and when I got to the bottom there were lots of people.

"hi..."i said awkwardly raising my hand to motion hello

"hi Emerald have a good night sleep?"a girl with light blond hair and silver eyes asked

"you have no idea how bad last night was"i mumbled,I looked around the filled room,then I spotted a girl,she had white hair,gold eyes,and a pink wavy dress"Sierra?"

the girl looked up at me

"Lil?hows it going"she asked

"hi big sister"i said,still pretty awkwardly

"hi little sister..."she said,mocking me

now I understood why my mom always told me she was popular,she was surrounded by people just talking and laughing.

I walked away still looking at her,then I bumped into someone

"agh,not again"i said as i fell to the floor. A hand reached out to me

"you really are clumsy"a boy with black hair and dark brown eyes said

"leave her alone Black"the blond girl said"don't pick on her"

"I'm just helping her up White"he responded,he held out his hand,i reached for it

Sapphire looked at me,shaking her head...i stopped,observed his hand and found a electric hand shake prank. I glared at him

"I'm not stupid"i said standing up

he looked insulted,everyone laughed except for Black.

I looked at the stairs and saw Jacin in his PJs,then looked at Ruby...this is not gonna be good

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7 (betrayed)

I ran to Jacin and stopped him

"hey...I'm hungry"he said trying to push me away

I dragged him up stairs

"if Ruby see you she'll go insane"i reminded him  
"i don't understand why she hates me"

"Emerald come back"someone demanded

"and I don't know why they like me..."i mumbled

I went to my room to grab a few things,then I went downstairs,smiling

"whats with the grin Emerald?"Sapphire asked me

"hey black!"i shouted

"what do you want?"he asked

"to make peace"i said"i won't embarrass you again"i held out my hand

"fine"he said grabbing it,then he jumped and his hair stuck up

I laughed

"what was that Emerald?"he asked

I took a little tan circle with a button in the middle

"this?"i said

"is that a..."he said"a electric buzzer?!"

I smiled,everyone laughed again

"that's right Emerald"Ruby said"put him in his place"

"a ten year old girl out smarted you Black"Sierra laughed

Ella and Cecantrace came down stairs

"morning"i said to them

"why is everyone laughing?"Cece asked

"Emerald!"they all said

"who's Emerald"Ella asked

"Lillian"Sapphire whispered into their ears

"oh"Cece said

"Lilly where is Jacin?"Ella asked

"um"i didn't know"did you check his room?"

"no we thought he'd be down here"

we went upstairs to his room

"Jacin you up there?"i asked,knocking the door

he swung the door open"guys we gotta get out of here!"he shouted

"why?"

"Karter"

I raced to my room and grabbed my stuff Ella,Cece,and Jacin did the same

we went down stairs and headed towards the door...good no one blocked us,we went out side the back door.

"i don't see him"Jacin whispered

"okay lets go!"i said

we raced to route 21,we were sneak past trainers and running from battles,we needed to hurry.

"agh"i said as someone grabbed me,i turned around"Black?"

I looked around,why are they always ahead of me when I need them?

"I'll take that pokemon of yours"he said

"no"i said"why do you want Luna?"

"because my father told me to get it"

"who are you?"

"i am Black Kito,Karter Kito is my father"

I gasped,i tried to run but he grabbed my shirt

"let go of me!"i demanded,i reached for my bag,Black grabbed my hand and I felt weird

"what is happeneing?"i asked,i was getting dizzy,but something shocked me...i looked at his hand and saw a electric shock prank. Everything blacked out...

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8 (pain and without gain)

I woke up to a bright light,i got up

"where am I?"i asked my self

I went for my bag,but it wasn't there

"looking for something?"a voice said,Black came out from the shadows of the room

"where is my bag?!"i demanded him to answer

"right here"he said holding my bag

I went up to him and tried to snatch it from his hand,but he pulled it up to high

"what do you want with Luna?!"

"she's a test subject..."he said simply"she belongs to us"

"no she is my pokemon! Now give her back"

"no I don't think so"he said,raising the bag higher,this was unfair a 6 foot guy vs a less then 5 foot girl

"where are my friends?"i asked

"they got away...all but one"he took out a remote and press a blue button

"Ella?"i said,racing towards her but a small Orange/yellow pokemon stood in my way

"pikachu"it said

I pushed it out of my way"agghh"i screamed,falling

"pikachu is my pokemon and its electric..."he said looking down at me"if you do anything out of line then pikachu will shock you"

more shocks? I can't take much more

I tried getting up but my limbs were to weak,i fell again

don't touch his hand I kept reminding my self

"_test subject Y,Luna,or Eeveelution,time for the tests"_a mechanical voice said

"time for Luna to be tested"Black said twirling my bag

"stop!"Ella shouted"using helpless pokemon as test subjects!"

black smiled"pikachu"he said then Ella was shocked by its lightning

he left the dark room,automatic doors closed behind him

"Ella are you okay?" I asked

"i..."she was crying

"are you okay?"

"I'm...I'm"

"tell me!"

"I'm afraid of..."she sighed"the dark"her face turned red with embarrassment

"that's okay"i said,taking her to the lightest spot in the room"I'm afraid of water"i told her

"you what?"

I also blushed

"your just trying to make we feel better!"she said

"maybe"

we sat in the dark room for hours

*knock*i looked at the automatic door,it opened. A girl with white hair and blue eyes came in

"who is it?"i said,standing up

"I'm Silver"she said cheerfully

"what do you want?"

"i came to bring you both food"she smiled

I looked at the tray she was holding,it had pizza on it

"how do I know its not poisoned or has stuff in it that Black put in it?"i interrogated her for a bit about the food

"cause I made it!"she said happily

I took a bite

"wow this is good"i said,bringing some to Ella

"I'm Silver Soul! Your cook"the little girl said with pride

"can we eat in peace?"Ella asked Silver

"yes Sir!"she said marching out of the room

"what a weird kid"i said

"do you think Jacin and Cece are looking for us?"Ella asked me

"of course!"i said stuffing pizza in my mouth

we ate some pizza then fell asleep

"should we wake them?"a voice said

"no we should take them now"a woman's voice said

"we got the other two sneaking past security"

"lets just put them in and wait for them to wake up"

I heard Karters voice

"you little brat"Karter said"oh good Black brought the little pieces of garbage"

I opened my eyes a crack,he slapped me across my face,i closed my eyes in pain

"let go you brat"Karter said,i opened my eyes a crack again and saw Jacin holding Karter's hand away from my face.

"leave her alone"he said,holding onto Karter's hand

he kept trying to get him off,i opened my eyes. Kater finally managed to get Jacin off his hand,and slapped me again but this time harder. By now I must have a red mark on my cheek.

I got up,tried to walk but fell. My hands were tied behind my back and feet my were tied together

"you got in my way little brat"he said"and you!"he said pointing at Jacin

"what?"Jacin said,angry

"you keep trying to stop me as well!"he shouted"so you two are my main problem"

"should we leave sir?"some guys asked Karter

"fine,but take these two"he pointed at Cece and Ella

they grabbed them and tied them up

"what do you want with them?"i said,attempting to stand

"they are obviously your weakness,so I'm gonna keep them"

I will show no sign of weakness...i looked at Jacin,he was being tied up as well but fighting them at the same time.

"so I have the little princess and her guard"he said mockingly

"I'm not a guard!"Jacin shouted

"I'm anything but a princess"i mumbled"could you picture me in a dress?"

Karter glared at me"this is not a joke you little brat"he kicked me and Jacin

"i got one!"Jacin said,he smiled

"got what you little-"

"okay so... a blond a brunette and a red head are running from the police,the brunette hides with cows,the red head hides with sheep,and the blond hides in a potato sack...when the police come looking for them-"Karter slapped him,i looked at karter and smiled,he was the idiot blond

"no jokes!"

"I'm bored!"Jacin demanded toys and food,Karter hit him agin but this time he left a spot

Jacin fell to the floor,i tried to move towards him but Karter grabbed me by my hair and pulled me up

I screamed in pain

"now here is how this is gonna go brat..."Karter said to me

End chapter


	9. Chapter 9(saved)

"i hear footsteps!"said a familiar voice

"they're coming from over there!"another voice that was familiar said

two people,a male and a female came out from behind a wall,pointing their guns at us

"Lillian?"the man said,holding his gun low,he had red hair and gold eyes

"what do you mean Lillian?"the woman asked him,she looked at me"Lillian what are you doing here!?"she asked me,she had white hair and blue eyes

"mom? Dad?"i said"what are you doing here?"

"doing our job,what are you doing here?"my mom asked

"Dawn look"my dad said pointing at Jacin

"what Kyoko?"she said,aggravated

"what are you all doing here?"

"we were kidnapped"i replied

"by this old,creepy,pale guy named Karter"Jacin said

"Karter?"my mom asked"how do you know his name?"

"his followers say it"

"lets go get you out of here"my dad said,grabbing Jacin and me

"who are you?"my mom asked Gold

"I'm Gold Hart"she said

my mom gave her a piggy back and caught up to my dad

"so dad,mom"i said"what are you doing here?"

they froze and looked guilty,their faces were white

"well that's hard to explain..."they said

I gave them a suspicious look

"explain on the way out"Gold demanded

my mom glared at her,they started running again

"okay we'll explain"my mom said"we are actually police and we are investigating team plasma...we were sent here by the head of department"

they stopped

"what is that?"my dad asked,pointing at a small,scared,silver pokemon

"LUNA!"i shouted,running to her

"Lilly what is that?"

"i found her on my journey,she was injured"i hugged Luna

"that is a odd pokemon"

"Luna!"it said

"what?"it said the name I gave it

"Luna"it said again,then there was a light"Jolteon"

she was a green spiky pokemon

"Luna what the..."

"a shiny Jolteon?"my dad said,bending down

Luna walked around,as tho showing off

I picked her up,she smiled

"lets go!"i said,running

"odd...this is the electric pokemon ruins"my mom said"maybe she transforms based on the place she is"

we raced till we saw daylight

"look!"Jacin said,pointing at the light

End chapter


	10. Chapter 10 (trick question)

**i do not own pokemon**

**UNOVA ADVENTURES**

Chapter 1

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP* *SMASH* "oh no I smashed another clock"i said

"Lillian get down here now"my mom shouted"I'm not gonna call again"

I rushed to get dressed and before I went down stairs I stopped and looked in my mirror.

I'm of ordinary height for a 10 year old girl with short red hair that stops about my chin,sky blue eyes,and pale unblemished skin., I wear a blue long sleeve shirt and a pokeball picture on it with a short sleeve denim vest and relatively loose jeans with white socks and red sneakers. After getting dressed I ran down stairs to a not not very happy mom.

"here take this"my mom said,handing me a lunch box"was that the sound of you breaking another clock?"

"bye mom"i said,running off. I raced towards the professors lab,i looked through the box my mom gave me,apple,cold pancakes,and orange juice,then i stepped on a purple tail.

"lieperd!"a pokemon hissed at me

"LILPUP"a huge pack of pokemon started chasing the Liperd and then knocked into a cart that was filled with cabbages

"ahh!my cabbages!"a man yelled

I had no time to see why a man was shouting about his vegetables,then I bump into something purple

"hey watch where your going"a girl said to me,she had long brown hair up in messy buns,emerald green eyes,and was wearing a purple kamodo

"sorry"i mumbled,i continued to the lab,but the girl I knocked into was following me. I ran to the lab as fast as I could,i got to the door and swung it open

"hey watch it,i have work over here!"a man shouted,picking up papers from the floor

"oh Lilly you made it just in time"the professor said to me

"Professor Juniper we made it!"the girl that I bumped into said

"hello Ella,now where is Cece?"

"here!"a girl with long blond hair,hazel eyes,with a red shirt and a purple skirt said

"now that your all here,you'll choose your pokemon,Lilly you first"the professor pointed at a table with three pokeballs"we have snivy the grass pokemon,tepig the fire pokemon,and oshawott the water pokemon"

"I'll take the snivy"i said,I've always liked grass pokemon

"I'll take oshawott"Ella said

"I'll take tepig"Cece said

we all grabbed the pokeballs

"Hey Aunt Juniper I'm here!"a boy called from behind us,he had orange hair,gold eyes,and was wearing a green t-shirt and blue shorts

"oh Jacin your here"the professor said,smiling

"where's my pokemon?"Jacin looked around the lab

"i have a special one for you,it was mine when I was a pokemon trainer"she handed him a pokeball"charmander I choose you!"a small orange fire pokemon came out of the ball,it had a fire at the end of its tail,claws on its fingers,and on its feet.

"cool!"Jacin said,he picked up the pokemon and hugged it"ow! He burned me!"he said dropping the pokemon. He looked at us and smiled

"Jacin this is Ella,Lilly,and Cece"

"hey Aunt Juniper,a blond a Burnett and a red head..."

the professor glared at him and he stopped

"i have a new item I've been working on"the professor said"its called pokegoggles,they are like a pokedex but you can say the name of the pokemon and it will show you all the data it knows. I would like you four to test this and collect data on your journey"

"sure professor"i said,as I turned to leave

"wait Lilly"the professor looked at me"it would be better if you had some companions"she said pointing at the rest of the ten year olds,i thought for a minute.

"why don't all of you come with me?"i asked them

"why not?"Ella said,turning to the others

"that's not to bad an idea"Cece said

"eww...me surrounded by girls,i don't want cooties"Jacin said,grossed out

"Jacin,don't be rude"the professor said sternly

"fine I'll go"he said with his arms crossed

we headed out of the lab and to the pokemon gym

"Ella you wanna fight him first?"i asked

"yes,I'll be right back"she said while heading towards the gym

we all waited outside for her to come back with a badge,we fought with our pokemon,,talked,and planned a strategy to defeat the gym leader

"I'm back"Ella said smiling,and showing a purple and gold rectangular badge"he uses normal type pokemon"she said

they fought him one after another till it was my turn,i walked though the door.

"a school?"i said,looking around,i put on my poke-goggles

"i challenge you!" a blond haired girl said to me

"i choose you Snivy!"

"i choose you Lillipup!"

"_foe school girl Areana sent out Lillipup" _a robotic voice said"_the foe's Lillipup used tackle"_

"Snivy use vine whip!"i said

"_the foe's Lillipup used tail whip"_"my poke-goggles said

"Snivy use vine whip"

"_foe's Lillipup has fainted"_

"your strong"Areana said to me

"thanks"i replied,running off

"wait you get 200 winning money"she handed me a bag of money and left,i continued to the gym leader,i sneak past the last challenger,and there is the gym leader

"i challenge you!"i said

"i am Charen the gym leader"he said

"okay lets battle!"

"_gym leader Charen sent out herdier"_

"i choose you Snivy!"

"_the foe's Herdier used quick attack"_

"Snivy use razor leaf!"

"_the foe's Herdier used false swipe"_

"Snivy use protect!"

"_the foe's Herdier used tackle"_

"Snivy use magical leaf!"

"_the foe's pokemon has fainted"_

"you are fit to have my gyms badge"Charen said,handing me a badge like Ella's

"_all pokemon level 20 or under will listen to you"_

I headed out of the gym

"i got the badge!"i shouted,smiling]

"i have an idea"Jacin said "we should race to Flossesy and capture pokemon along the way!

"sure"we all said together

"3...2...1...GO!"he shouted,everyone started running into pokemon and capturing and racing...but I saw something in the grass. I bent down to see what it was.

End Chapter


	11. Chapter 11 (Kirito)

Unova Adventures

chapter 3

"i don't believe that"Ella said"she is to weak to do that"

I glared at her

"then let me search her bag"the man said

"Karter shes a little girl"one of them said

"shut up Jack!"Karter said

he snatched my bag

"give it back to her!"Jacin commanded

"why should I?"Karter said mockingly

"give it back you old man"Cece demanded

"men take care of these kids"he said as he walked away with my bag

"what do you want with my bag?!"i said

"we'll beat you"Jacin said

"guys stall them I have an idea"i whispered to them

I still had my pokecell in my hand,i typed 911 and told them what was happening

"hey she's got a phone get it!"they chased me,i ran as fast as I could but I stopped when I heard a pokemon crying.

"EEVEE!"a heard karter say"we got the pokemon lets go"

they started running west. Oh good the police arrived

"stop right there!"they said to the people that stole my bag"hand over the bag and the pokemon!"

they handed over the bag but Karter held my Silver pokemon tight

"sorry sir but we are government agents"Karter said"this girl stole our test subject"

the police did not seem to believe him one bit

"may I see your ID?"the police asked

"why?!"Karter demanded

one of the police got off their vehicle and took Luna from him,then handed her to me,i hugged Luna so tight...maybe to tight

"thank you so much officer"i said

"wait"Jacin said"you said you didn't catch any pokemon!"

"well..."i said

"why did you lie?"Cece asked

"what pokemon did you get?"Ella asked

"i choose you Luna!"i shouted

the silver pokemon came out

"Luna are you okay?"i asked it

it looked at me with sad eyes,i picked it up and cradled it in my arms

"what is that?"Cece asked

"i don't now"i said

"it looks mutated"Ella said

"lets call Professor Juniper"Cece said

End Chapter


	12. Chapter 12(Quartz)

"was Quartz at Ruby's party?"i asked

"i don't know"Ella replied"but why are they after you?"

"Lilly can we talk to you?"my mom asked me

"sure..."i replied"what do we need to talk about?"

they walked me over to a spot of grass and sat down

"they are after you because we have the light orb and we were gonna give it to you"my dad said"a legend said that it held the legendary pokemon Resiram"

"why can't you give it to me?"i asked him

"team plasma is after you because they know that were gonna give it to you"

"and then the dark orb has the other legendary pokemon Zekrom"my mom added

"where is that?"i said

"we don't know,but we have to find it"

I walked over to Ella,Cece,and Jacin. They were talking about Luna and what she was

"hi guys"

"hi Lil"Cece said

"please don't call me that..."i said"i had an idea..."

"what is it?"Ella asked

"i was thinking of going traveling with my parents"

"what?!"Jacin said,surprised

"Lillian Emerald you are to young to go traveling as a police!"my parents shouted

"okay I understand"i said,depressed

I had a weird feeling that I was being watched


	13. Chapter 13(Giritina,Palkia,and Dialga)

**TWO YEARS LATER**

"Lillian get up!"Sierra shouted at me

this reminded me of about 2 years ago when I was beginning my pokemon journey...mom shouting,cold pancakes,but this time it was very different,Sierra and my dad were home.

"let me sleep!"i shouted back

"mom said get up!"

I hated when Sierra was home now,she always did my hair,makeup,and I hate it. I went to my dresser and got a change of clothes,a purple t-shirt with Luna on it,blue shorts,and a denim vest.

I raced down the stairs,grabbed some scissors,and raced to the bathroom and locked the door

"I'll take those"Sierra said,grabbing the scissors in my hand

"give them back! Its my hair not yours!"i said,reaching for the scissors. Again an unfair battle,6 foot sister vs a 5 and a half foot 12 year old.

"happy birthday Lilly"

"thanks"i said,annoyed

I walked out the door towards the table where the cold pancakes were and a few presents.

"morning birthday girl"my mom said,warming up some pancakes

"Rilia,Luna,Emerald,Flutter,Mewla,and Pip"i said,holding out my pokeballs"come out"

my pokemon all came out there was a Resiram,Mew,Luna,Pidgyoto,Piplup,and a Serperior. I tossed them some pancakes.

"here"my mom said,handing me a package that had red wrapping,i took the package and opened it

"a book?"i said

"my parents gave me this book when I was little..."my mom said"Pokemon legends"

I looked at the black book

"what kind of legends?"

"about legendary pokemon like Giritina,Palkia,Dialga,and others"

I took the black book upstairs and placed it on my bed and looked though the contents

"wow that's a lot of legendary pokemon"i flipped though the pages of the book...i stopped when I found a weird bookmark in between two pages,i packed up the bookmark"this looks really old...i can't even read the writing"i observed the bookmark then I looked at the page it was on,it was about Giritina,Palkia,and Dialga.

"Lillian! Come down here!"my mom shouted

I left my book open on my bed and raced down the stairs

"yes mom?"i asked

my mom's face looked surprised and happy,i looked around the corner...there was a huge present in front of my dad.

"is that for me...?"i walked towards it,it was more then half the size of me"what is this?"

"open it and see"my dad said,pointing to the box with a big smiley face sticker on it

I started unwrapping it...there were hundreds of pokeballs and pokemon medicine and 1 master ball,i stared at this for a while"that's a lot of stuff..."

"and this is from the professor"my dad said,handing me a huge card,how big do these things get?

I opened the card and there was a picture of all the eevee evolutions

"there are lots of words..."i said,looking at the card

"read them"my sister said,walking in to the living room.

"okay 'dear Lilly,i have found out something about Luna,please come to my lab ASAP' Luna?"i put the card on a coffee table

"Lilly go to her lab and bring Luna"my mom said

I walked out the door and towards the lab

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILLY!"some one said,jumping out of a bush

"agh!"i said,falling...i looked up and there was Cece beaming at me.

"sorry Lilly..."Cece said,holding out her hand to help me up

"thank"i said,grabbing her hand

we walked to the lab,when we got there I knocked on the metal door

"hello"Professor Juniper said as she answered the door

"hi professor"i said,walking into the lab"you said you had something about Luna"

the professor smiled"yes,can you send out Luna?"

I got Luna to come out

"what do you need?"

"watch"the professor said as she put stones around her"Lilly say 'evolution' then you'll see"

"evolution"i said,the stones around Luna lit up then Luna was covered by them"whats happening?"

"watch"she said,the stones disappeared,Luna looked like a mix of all Eevee evolutions"this is Eeveelution"the professor said

"that looks nothing like Luna..."

"_pokemon outbreak on route 23"_a computer said

"oh girls I have to go"the professor said,rushing out the door

"wait!"i said"how do I change her back?!"

"Lilly"Cece said"here"she handed me a orb

"what is this?"

"a gracious orb"Cece replied"some people say Giritina uses this to become more powerful"

"how did you get this?"

"my mom got it"

the orb was dark

"thanks"

we walked to my house

"mom I'm back!"i shouted"bye Cece"

"bye"she said

"Lily what did the professor want?"

"nothing..."i said,my mom looked at me suspiciously"hey mom"

"yes?"

"i wanna try defeating the pokemon league!"

"but that means continuing your journey..."

my mom had wanted me to postpone my journey because of how many times team plasma had kidnapped,stopped me,and tried to get my parents pokemon

"please"

she stared at me for awhile"only if the others go with you"

"thanks"i said,leaveing

I walked to Jacin house and knocked on the door

"coming!"Jacin yelled

"hi Jace"i said

"hi"he said"what are you doing over here?"

"to get you to go to the pokemon league"

"sure!"

"lets head to Cece's house"

we got Cece to come,then we went to Ella's house

"you know I have an idea!"Jacin said"we can skip this house"

"Jace you can't avoid Ella forever"Cece said

"lets go"i said,knocking on the door

"I'll get it mom!"

"hi Ella"

"hi"she glared at Jacin

"would you go to the league with us?"

"sure"

we went back to my house

"here"my mom handed me my bag and my presents

"oh I forgot!"Jacin said,handing me a picture

"wow"Cece said,staring at the picture of the four of us 2 years ago

"when did we take this picture?"i asked

"just say thanks"he said

"thanks"i said"bye mom!"

"wait Lily!"my mom said

"what?"

"here"she handed me two pokeballs

"what are these?"

"Palkia and Dialga"

"what?!"

"take them to be safe"

"okay..."

we all used fly

"to where?"Ella asked

"where did we stop?"

"victory road"Jacin replied

we flew to victory road

"what should we do first?"Cece asked

"explore"Jacin replied

we walked around catching and fighting pokemon

_maybe I will fight with palkia and dialga_

I walked through tall grass looking for a double battle

"yes!" I had found one

"go palkia and dialga!"

"dialga use roar of time"i said"palkia use special wrend"their attacks hit each the others

"what the heck?!"Jacin said

a huge black void appeared and a pokemon was coming out of it. I looked through my books and found a myth about something similar to this

"Jacin..."

"what?"

"thats giritina!"

"whats going on?!"Cece and Ella asked"what is that?!"

"ITS A VOID TO GIRITINA'S DIMENSION!"i shouted over the loud noise the void was making

"WHAT?!"they shouted

giritina came out of the void

"the book says that when palkia's and dialga's attacks collide they make a hold in space and time giritina will appear to close it!"

"palkia! Dialga return!"

the void started sucking stuff in

"Ella!"i shouted grabbing her arm,she was being sucked in

_giritina needs to close this now!_

We were all being sucked in...everything was dark and weird

"where are we?"i asked,no one responded"guys?"


End file.
